bhavoxfandomcom-20200213-history
BHAVoX Wiki
Welcome to the BHAVoX Wiki BHAVoX is a legendary baddass beast who is basically unstoppable [ Citation Needed ] . He is invulnerable to almost anything, and is only seen when he wants someone to see him [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX is a creature of existence, meaning that he was not born, or crafted, he merely started to exist [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX BHAVoX is a legendary baddass beast who is basically unstoppable [ Citation Needed ] . He is invulnerable almost anything [ Citation Needed ] , and is only seen when he wants someone to see him [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX is a creature of existence, meaning that he was not born, or crafted, he merely started to exist [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX has only 3 unbearable burdens that he has to live with [ Citation Needed ] . The first one is that he can only ever be BHAVoX [ Citation Needed ] . He cannot act, play or pretend to be anybody but himself [ Citation Needed ] . However this burden does take affect when his 2nd burden is in place [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX's 2nd burden is that he is sharing his body with a human, Robbie [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX once merged with Robbie when BHAVoX appeared in the exact spot and space in time that Robbie was currently occupying [ Citation Needed ] . They cannot both control their body at once [ Citation Needed ] . When Robbie is control, BHAVoX is left in a space of nothing and everything, meaning he can search for the answered he has been looking for [ Citation Needed ] . However, when BHAVoX is in control, Robbie does not realise as he is placed into a place of simply nothing, causing him to have no recognitions of what happened when BHAVoX was in control [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX's 3rd and final burdenis there is only one way for him to die, by his daughter, Jane [ Citation Needed ] . He cannot be killed or kill himself, as when he started existing, something called the treacherousghosts existed everywhere around him [ Citation Needed ] . Whenever BHAVoX is placed into some kind of danger, these treacherous ghosts sense it and form a sort of protection around BHAVoX's physicaland mental form, causing him to disappear and appear somewhere else before he is killed. BHAVoX's daughter, Jane, died 15 years ago, but BHAVoX searches day and night for her, refusing to accept the fact that she is gone [ Citation Needed ] . He travels far and wide, wishing she can end his immortality. Jane is the only thing that can stop BHAVoX because the treacherous ghosts can only sense one HAVoX, and that is the BHAVoX [ Citation Needed ] . Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse